battle_for_the_copperfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Cereal (Killer)
"Super Cereal (Killer)" is the 4th episode of Battle for the Copper, and the 4th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on September 2nd, 2015 Coverage Cold Open Bow is sitting on the ground, and Drumstick comes up to him. He tells Bow that he thinks they're bland, Bow gets mad, and they ask Coiny if they are bland. He says yes to their shock. Drumstick tries to say something, but before he can, a potato character pops up on the screen. This causes the intro to play. Cake at Stake Coiny starts stating that Butterfly whipped Headphones' butt, to which he scowls at. Coiny states that he only got 4 votes. Thought Cloud says that they start with likes, Coiny replied that she didn't get any. He also reveals that Moon, Saturn, and Earthy got no likes. Same with Coke, then Drumstick, then Quarter. He reveals that Headphones won the prize. He gets a Coiny costume. Headphones puts it on and he states nobody will fall for it, before Coiny presses a button that turns Headphones into him. Coiny moves onto dislikes, and tells Headphones that he didn't get any, but refers to him as Coiny. He gives him give. He ten reveals Earthy got no dislikes. He jumps up to catch the cake with his mouth. Drumstick also has no dislikes and gets cake. Then Quarter and Coke are revealed safe. Same with Thought Cloud and Bow. He then states either Saturn or Moon will be eliminated. He shows the votes revealing that Moon is out with 2 votes. Earthy gets sad and Moon tells his to make the alliance bigger, and they'll be fine. He then gets flung to the Chamber of Losers. Challenge Coiny explains that for the next challenge, a serial killer will be helping, which is just a black circle. He also says they are going to be teleported to the woods. They all get teleported. Coiny explains that he put the recovery box in a giant glass box, and he will break it after the challenge ends. After that, he says he says the killer is gonna kill everyone, then they all run. The killer says okay and walks away. Drumstick is shown walking, and he hears a rustle. Something grabs his leg and he is dragged into a bush by Bow. Drumstick tells him that he scared him half to death. Bow apologizes and asks for an alliance. Drumstick agrees. Bow is then stabbed and Drumstick runs away. Nicey is shown with Butterfly and he tells her he is sad because he hasn't done well in challenges. Butterfly tells him she won the last challenge so she can help him. Nicey accepts the help, and before Butterfly can tell him what he can do, they both get stabbed by the killer. Earthy is with Saturn, stating they need more alliance members. Saturn says he agrees. They see Headphones dressed as Coiny and insult him. He explains that he's Coiny and Saturn asks for an alliance, to which Headphones said he'll think about it. The killer then kills Earthy and Saturn. Headphones is scared, confusing the killer. He explains he just scared him. Coke explains to Thought Cloud that they might lose again, to which Thought Cloud replies "don't choke on the pasta". Coke is confused, and she explains it's an inside joke. Coke is then stabbed, and Thought Cloud runs away. Coiny then shows up and reveals that Headphones is dressed as him. This causes the killer to kill him. A scream comes from the trees and Coat Rack and Trombone hear. The killer is seen through the trees, he then throws a knife at Coat Rack, making Trombone run away. The killer then pulls out a stick of dynamite and throws it at Chess Piece and Checker Piece. Cloud comes up to say hi, then they all get blown up by the dynamite. Balloon saw the scene and gets popped by the schrapnel of Chess Piece. Donut Is seen standing by himself, when both Drumstick and Thought Cloud run into him. drumstick says he's hungry, and so does Thought Cloud. Donut asks them what they are gonna eat, and they both look at him. Thought Cloud asks him if she would let him be eaten by them. Donut then gets eaten off screen. Quarter is walking by himself, then the killer addresses him from behind, and stabs him when he turns around. It pans back to Thought Cloud and Drumstick, with Donut Gone. They are in horror that they just ate Donut. The killer stabs Drumstick and Thought Cloud runs away. Then the killer stabs Trombone as he gets passed by Thought Cloud. This causes The Electronics to win. Stinger It pans to the killer, who says he's going to reveal who he is. Before he finishes his sentance, the John Cena meme plays. Votes 8 votes were cast. 4 likes, 4 dislikes. Deaths *Bow, Butterfly, Nicey, Saturn, Earthy, Coke, Headphones, Coat Rack, Quarter, Drumstick, and Trombone are all killed by being stabbed. *Cloud, Chess Piece, and Checker Piece are blown up. *Balloon gets killed by the shrapnel of Chess Piece *Donut is eaten by Thought Cloud and Drumstick. Trivia *This is the first episode where Thought Cloud is female. *This is the only death in which someone is eaten. *This is the first time Bow has spoken, making him the last character to do so. Category:Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Battle for the Copper